NCTdrabble
by baejinjja
Summary: Berisi kumpulan drabble NCT yang akan diusahakan update setiap hari[DLDR, shou-ai,bxb,review juseyoo]
1. Johnny X Hansol

Chapter 1 : Johnny X Hansol

" Youngho-ya kau dimana hiks.. mengapa kau tidak bisa kuhubungi hiks…" sudah 1 jam lamanya, Hansol terus berbicara sendiri yang menyangkut pautkan nama kekasihnya, Johnny atau Youngho didalamnya. Saat pagi buta, Johnny sudah meninggalkan dorm tanpa memberi tau siapapun. Sampai sekarang-malam hari-Johnny tetap masih tidak memberi tau keberadaannya sekarang.

Sebenarnya member yang lain sangat tidak tega untuk membohongi Hansol sampai ia menangis seperti ini. Member yang lain tau dimana keberadaan Johnny sekarang. Tetapi Johnny sendirilah yang menyuruh member lain untuk tidak memberitaukannya kepada Hansol. 'Hansol-ah maafkan kami' batin Taeil berkata saat melihat Hansol yang masih setia menangis tersedu-sedu didalam kamarnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, yang artinya Johnny sudah keluar dorm selama 17 jam dan Hansol sudah terlelap karena ia terlalu lelah menangis tersedu-sedu selama kurang lebih 2 jam, yang tentunya sangat menguras tenaganya. Hansol tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Melihat itu, Jisung dan Jaemin yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Hansol yang terbuka sedikit pintunya, membetulkan posisi tidur Hansol dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal hingga mengenai dagunya.

"Hyung, Hansol hyung sudah tertidur. Cepatlah laksanakan rencanamu. Aku dan yang lain sangatlah kasian melihatnya." Ujar Jaemin kepada seseorang yang sedang ditelfonnya. Lalu Jaemin segera menutup telfonnya dan menghampiri Jisung yang terduduk sedih di depan tv. Melihat kekasihnya itu tersedih, Jaemin hanya bisa menggumamkan kata-kata penenang sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Jisung, dan tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-usap punggung Jisung.

 _Back to Hansol's room…._

Didalam sana, hanya terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut Hansol. "eunghh." Tiba-tiba saja, Hansol merasa tidurnya terusik karena suara panggilan di ponselnya. Saat ia melihat nama yang terpampang diponselnya itu, Hansol membulatkan matanya tak percaya, karena yang menghubunginya adalah Johnny, kekasihnya.

Segera ia mengangkat panggilan itu dan… "YAKK JOHNNY KAU KEMAN-." "Keluar dari dorm sekarang dan berjalan kearah timur sampai di perempatan. Tidak ada bantahan dan jangan lupa pakai mantelmu." PIPP.

Hansol terus-terusan mengumpat, tetapi hanya mengikuti arahan Johnny lah yang bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia segera menyambar mantelnya dan keluar dari dorm tanpa memberitau member yang lain yang sudah berada dialam mimpinya masing-masing.

Hansol berjalan kearah timur sambil mengeratkan mantelnya, karena saat itu sedang musim dingin. Saat Hansol sudah sampai diperempatan, ia hendak mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Johnny, tetapi sebelum ia melakukan itu, Johnny sudah menelfonnya terlebih dahulu. "Lalu jalanlah ke lapangan yang biasa kita gunakan saat bermain basket." Seperti yang tadi, Johnny pun langsung menutup panggilannya kepada Hansol setelah selesai memberikannya instruksi.

Hansol pun kembali berjalan, tetapi sekarang ia mempercepat langkahnya karena ia merasakan hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya, dan ia ingin cepat-cepat memarahi Johnny karena ia tidak memberinya kabar seharian ini.

Sesampainya Hansol di lapangan basket, ia langsung _jaw drop_ saat melihat ada rangkaian bunga favoritnya berbentuk hati yang hanya berada di daerah pegunungan, dan cahaya redup dari lilin beraroma vanilla kesukaannya. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati rangkaian bunga dan lilin itu. Sesampainya di pinggir lilin, ponsel Hansol bergetar. Iapun langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Johnny itu.

"Masuklah hyung." Berbeda dengan panggilan-panggilan yang lain, Johnny tidak langsung memutuskan panggilannya sepihak. Hansol pun perlahan masuk kedalam lingkaran itu. " Lihatlah kearah Utara hyung." Hansol pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kearah utara dan ia _jaw drop_ -lagi- saat dirinya melihat Johnny disana sambil memegang rangkaian bunga tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Maafkan aku hyung, jika aku belum bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Maafkan aku hyung, jika aku belum bisa memberikan segalanya untukmu. Maafkan aku hyung, jika aku masih sering membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku hyung, jika aku belum bisa menjadi yang tersempurna untukmu." Johnny terus berkata sambil berjalan kearah Hansol

"Tetapi kau harus tau hyung, bahwa aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan berusaha terus untuk membuatmu semakin percaya kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha terus untuk memberikan segalanya yang kau inginkan untukmu. Aku akan terus menginstrospeksi diri agar aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang sempurna dimatamu."

"Happy anniversary kita yang ke tiga hyung." Tiba-tiba Johnny sudah berada di hadapan Hansol. Ia pun menyodorkan rangkaian bunga yang dibikinnya sendiri khusus untuk Hansol. Hansol pun hanya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya setelah menerima bunga itu. Hansol menangis, tetapi sekarang ia menangis terharu akibat perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

Melihat Hansol menangis, Johnny menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap matanya penuh cinta dan menadahkan tangannya dibawah rahang lembut milik Hansol. Iapun mengecup kening Hansol, lalu turun ke kedua matanya, hidung, dan akhirnya Johnny mencium bibir tipis milik Hansol dengan penuh rasa cinta, tanpa sedikitpun rasa nafsu. Lalu Johnny melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"K-kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu, Youngho-ya. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku menyukaimu dengan segala kekuranganmu. Aku menerima kekuranganmu dan berusaha menutupinya dengan kelebihanku sendiri." Akhirnya Hansol berkata setelah lama ia terbisu dengan perlakuan yang sangatlah mengejutkan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ne hyung. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta." Lalu Johnny menarik tubuh Hansol dan mendekapnya erat seolah berkata bahwa Hansol hanya miliknya. Johnny pun tak henti-hentinya mengecupi puncak kepala Hansol dan menggumamkan kata-kata 'terima kasih' kepada Hansol.

"Hyung, kajja kita pulang." Lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hansol, Johnny pun menggendong tubuh mungil Hansol dan menggendeongnya layaknya koala. Hansol pun sedikit terpekik kaget tetapi ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukan dilehernya Johnny guna ia tidak jatuh, dan mengeratkan tautan kakinya kepada pinggang Johnny.

END

 **Annyeong semuaa.**

 **Akhirnya diriku bisa rilis nctdrabble. Maaf ne harus pending lamaa. Ya banyaklah alasannya. Semoga semua suka neee**

 **Buat couple chapter selanjutnya maunya siapa? Kasih tau di review nee.**

 **Lastly, review juseyooo**

 **XOXO**

 **aegiji**


	2. Jeno X Jaemin

Chapter 2 : Jeno X Jaemin

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi hari di dorm NCT masih sepi, mungkin karena mereka tidak mempunyai jadwal untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tetapi ada seorang namja kelahiran tahun 2000, sedang mondar-mandir didalam dapur mencoba memasak sesuatu. "Aishh, apakah Jaemin bisa memakan bubur ini ya?"

Jeno terus berkutik dengan panik dan sendok sup yang ia pegang. Hari ini, kekasihnya, Jaemin jatuh sakit. Memang hanya panas dan flu, biasa untuk sebagian orang , tetapi tidak untuk Jeno.

Jeno terbangun di pagi buta seperti ini karena raung-raungan Jaemin dalam tidurnya. Saat Jeno menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jaemin, ia terkaget karena suhu tubuhnya sangatlah panas. Jaemin pun sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Jaemin adalah orang yang sangat sensitif. Jika suhu tubuhnya melebihi batas normal, kulitnya akan menjadi lebih sensitive lagi terhadap apapun, yang membuat sensasi yang sangat tidak nyaman bagi Jaemin, dan juga air matanya akan terus berlinang.

Jeno pun berusaha untuk menghentikan raungan Jaemin dan membuatnya tertidur pulas kembali. Setelah dirasa Jaemin sudah tertidur pulas, Jeno segera mencari resep bubur ginseng dari ponselnya dan segera berlari ke dapur yang belum pernah ia sentuh sama sekali.

Kurang lebih 30 menit lamanya, akhirnya bubur ginseng yang Jeno buatkan spesal untuk Jaemin sudah siap. Tidak lupa dengan kimchi, dan the ginseng sebagai pelengkapnya. Jeno pun menaruh mangkuk bubur, piring kimchi, dan gelas teh ginseng diatas sebuah nampan. Tidak lupa, iapun menaruh satu buah pisang, dan ia mengambil beberapa plester kompres.

Jeno mengangkat nampan itu dengan sangat hati-hati, ia berjalan perlahan ke kamarnya dan Jaemin. Jeno membuka pintu kamarnya sangat perlahan karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan Jaemin. Saat memasuki kamar, Jeno mendesah lega karena Jaemin tidak meraung-raung dan tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Jeno menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di nakas sebelah kasur Jaemin.

Dengan sangat berat hati, Jeno membangunkan Jaemin untuk sarapan. "Eeunghh hikss…. Jeno appo hikss…" Jeno sedikit terkaget karena Jaemin langsung mengeluhkan sakit saat ia dibangunkan. Sontak Jeno langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh Jaemin.

"Sssttt.. uljima hyung disini. Hyung sudah membuatkan bubur ginseng untukmu. Dimakan ne. atau mau hyung suapi?" Tanya Jeno sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jaemin guna menenangkannya.

"hikss…. Tidak mau hyung hiks….. lidahku terasa pahit." Jaemin menolak makan bubur ginseng itu. Tetapi Jeno pantang menyerah ia terus membujuk Jaemin agar ia mau memakan bubur buatannya itu.

"Sayang, kumohon kau harus makan. Ginseng bisa membantumu menurunkan panas, kau tidak ingin sakit lagi kan?" Jeno hanya berharap rayannya kali ini berhasil.

"Nde hyung, aku ingin sembuh. Tapi suapi aku nee." Pinta Jaemin manja yang langusng dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyuman penuh arti dari Jeno. Jeno pun mengambil menaruh kimchi yang ia siapkan dan menaruhnya didalam mangkuk bubur itu. Lalu diaduknya bubur dan kimchi itu agar merata. Setelah rata, Jeno mengangkat mangkuk bubur itu dan mendekatinya ke wajah Jaemin. Jeno mulai menyuapi Jaemin sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ada kata lelah.

Terkadang Jaemin meminta agar makannya tidak usah dihabiskan, namun Jeno selalu merayunya dengan alasan 'kau tidak kasihan dengan hyung yang sudah membuatkannya?' atau dengan alasan 'kau masih ingin sakit ya Jaemin?' yang Jeno tahu pasti berhasil.

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya bubur ginseng yang Jeno buatkan khusus untuk Jaemin habis dilahap oleh Jaemin. Jeno tersenyum yang menyiratkan perasaan senang dan bangga karena ia berhasil memuat kekasihnya itu makan saat sakit, yang memang hanya dengan Jeno-lah, Jaemin ingin makan. Jeno pun merasa bangga karena ia berhasil membuat bubur ginseng.

Setelah menaruh mangkuk dinampan, Jeno membantu Jaemin untuk duduk elbih tegak lagi. Jeno pun mengambil the ginseng merah dn menyodorkannya ke Jaemin. Dengan senang hati, Jaemin menerima the ginseng itu dan meminumnya perlahan. Melihat Jaemin yang sudah lebih baik, Jeno pun merasa amat senang karena ia berguna untuk orang lain. Jaemin tidak langsung menghabiskan teh itu. Baru setengah gelas, Jaemin mengembalikan gelas itu ke nampam. "Mengapa tidak dihabiskan?" Tanya Jeno

"Aku ingin makan pisang itu terlebih dahulu. Boleh ne hyung?" Tanya Jaemin dengan muka yang sangat imut itu, yang hamper bisa dibilang ia sedang beraegyo tanpa sadar.

Jeno pun tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh sayang, pisang baik untuk memberikanmu stamina." Ujar Jeno layakanya pakar gizi. Mendengar jawaban Jeno, Jaemin langsung menyambar pisang itu dan mengulitinya, dan langsung ia makan. Terlihat mukanya perlahan-lahan kembali seperti normal dan tidak pucat lagi.

Setelah selesai memakan pisang, Jaeminpun kembali meminum teh ginsengnya dan meneguknya hingga tak tersisa. Setelah habis, Jaemin pun menaruh gelasnya di nampan dan menatap kearah Jeno yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir kasur Jaemin. "Sudah habis? Hyung taruh kebawah dulu ne." Jeno mengambil nampan itu dan memutar balikkan tubuhnya, namun Jaemin langsung memegang kakinya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyng, kumohon." Pinta Jaemin. Jeno pun menaruh kembali nampannya dan duduk ditepi kasur Jaemin lagi karena ia tidak tega melihat Jaemin ketakutan. Jeno pun mengambil plester kompres dan menempelkannya di dahi Jaemin yang sudah tidak sepanas tadi.

"Hyung, temani aku tidur neeee."pinta Jaemin manja. Jeno pun mengangguk bertanda ia menyetujui permintaan Jaemin. Lalu Jeno membaringkan tubuh Jaemin dan mengusap-usap dahi dan rambutnya guna membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tertidur.

"Hyung peluk aku." Satu permintaan lagi keluar dari mulut Jaemin. Bukannya tidak ingin memeluk Jeno, tetapi Jeno takut ia akan membuat Jaemin sesak nantinya saat tidur dan membuat sakitnya tambah parah.

"Tetapi aku takut kau sesak sayang." Jeno berusaha menjelaskan kepada kekasihnya itu, namun muka Jaemin berubah menjadi sedih.

"Jadi hyung tidak ingin memelukku? Hiks…" Jaemin yang sedang sakit adalah masa-masa dimana Jaemin akan menjadi sangat manja dan sendsitif, secara fisik maupun secara emosional. Melihat Jaemin menangis Jeno pun panik.

"Ehhh, uljima sayang, baiklah hyung akan memelukmu." Mendengar Jawaban Jeno, senyum Jaemin pun merekah. Ia pun menark tangan Jeno agar Jeno berbaring desebelahnya. Jeno terbaring membelakangi Jeno dan Jeno terbaring menghadap bagian belakang tubuh Jaemin. Tangan Jaemin pun tergerak untuk mengambil kedua tangan Jeno dan melinkarkannya di pinggang ramping Jaemin.

Jeno pun menyanyikan _lullaby_ agar Jaemin bisa tertidur. Setelah 5 menit, yang terdengar didalam kamar itu hanyalah suara dengkuran halus dari mulut milik Jaemin. Senyum Jeno sekali lagi merekah melihat kekasihnya tidur dengan sangat tenang itu. Jeno pun mencium pelipis Jaemin dan memilih ikut sang kekasih kedalam alam mimpi

END

 **Annyeong readers. Maaf kalo chap 2 ini absurd banget. Kuliat di review ada beberap yang mau jemin couple, dan jujur diriku juga pengen banget bikin ff mereka berdua. Maybe chap setelah ini couple nya kalau tidak Ilyoung, Jaeyong**

 **Lastly review juseyooo**

 **XOXO**

 **aegiji**


	3. Jaehyun X Taeyong

Chapter 3 : Jaehyun x Taeyong

"Jae, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku malu." Ujar Taeyong kepada Jaehyun yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menatap Taeyong, padahal mereka sedang melakukan fansign.

"Tetapi kau terlalu cantik untuk tidak di perhatikan hyung." Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar alasan yang sama terus-menerus.

Memang, sebenarnya Taeyong senang saat Jaehyun memperhatikannya, tetapi mereka sedang berada didepan banyak penggemar dan Jaehyun tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikannya sejak awal.

"Jae, disini banyak orang." Taeyong tetap berusaha membuat Jaehyun berhenti menatapnya. Tetapi negative. Jaehyun tetap memperhatikannya dan malah beralasan baru.

"Biarkan saja hyung. Toh mereka juga suka kedekatan kita berdua." Taeyong merona mendengar alasan Jaehyun yang terakhir. Memang sedari tadi , ia selalu mendengar teriakan 'Jaeyong' yang terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan tersebut.

Taeyong kali ini menyerah dan membiarkan Jaehyun memperhatikannya. Toh nanti ia akan capek dengan sendirinya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00, yang artinya fansign telah selesai. Setelah memberi banyak ucapan 'terima kasih' kepada crew-crew yang bekerja, akhirnya seluruh member NCT pulang ke dorm.

Selama di perjalanan pulang, member NCT tertidur, tetapi tidak dengan Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Taeyog tidak bisa tidur karena terus dipandangi oleh Jaehyun. Anak itu tidak henti-hentinya memandanginya semenjak acara fansign dimulai.

Jaehyun senang sekali melihat wajah Taeyong. Apalagi saat ia merona akibat godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jaehyun.

"Jaee, mengapa kau selalu memperhatikan ku sihh?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada sebal.

Jaehyun pun berfikir untuk mengerjai Taeyong, ia pun tersenyum licik tetapi tidak dilihat oleh Taeyong, karena durasi senyuman licik Jaehyun itu hanya berkisar dari 1 hingga 3 detik. "Jadi hyung tidak ingin kuperhatikan?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Bukan beg-"

"Baiklah kalau hyung tidak ingin kuperhatikan, aku akan memperhatikan Jisung saja." Jaehyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sekarang ia menghadap ke Jisung yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Melihat Jaehyun yang tidak memperhatikannya lagi, Taeyong pun cemberut dan menjadi sedih. "ihh Jae, mengapa kau memperhatikan Jisung? Memangnya kekasihmu itu Jisung?" Tanya Taeyong dengan nada manja.\

"Tadi kan katamu, kau tidak ingin kuperhatikan hyung. Jadi ku perhatikan Jisung saja." Jawab Jaehyun sambil terkikik pelan setelahnya.

"Ihh tapikan, ah yasudahlah jika kau tidak sayang denganku lagi." Taeyong merajuk lucu.

Jaehyun pun mebalikkan tubuhnya dan sekarang ia menghadap ke Taeyong. "Mian hyung, aku hanya tidak bisa berfikir mengapa dirimu sangatlah sempurna, maka dari itu aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Mendengar jawaban Jaehyun, Taeyong merona dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sehingga sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan.

"ih Jae bisa saja kamu ini." Taeyong yang malu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun hanya mengulas senyum di bibirnya seraya mengelus surai putih keunguan milik Taeyong.

Mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu karena mereka sangatlah lelah akibat schedule fansign hari itu.

END

 **Annyeong semuaa. Maafkan diriku dan ff gajelas ini. Aku bikin ff ini hanya dalam waktu 30 menit karena aku baru aja selesai bikin bagi-bagi ch.2(dibaca ya semua wkwkwk).**

 **Maafin kalo wordsnya dikit banget, karena aku lagi kehabisan ide dan udah capek banget ngetik.**

 **Maaf juga kalo ada yang minta ada konflikny tp belum bisa kubikin maaf nee. Aku buru-buru bikin ff ini karena aku udah janji akan update ff ini perhari, dan aku sempet dinasehatin oleh my friend TAKOYUTAKI karena sempet nelantarin ff ini sebelum publish. So makasih ye diva~~~**

 **Lastly review juseyooo**

 **XOXO  
**

 **aegiji**


	4. Taeil X Doyoung

Chapter 4 : Taeil X Doyoung

Taeil menatap arlojinya. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar perlahan mulai redup seiring berjalannya waktu. Nafasnya ia hela dengan gusar.

"Lama sekali." Decaknya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku _hoodie_ -nya, mencari _smartphone_ ber _case_ kelinci itu. Setelah menemukannya, jempolnya dengan cekatan membuka _password_ dan mencari kontak orang yang ditunggu. Tangan kirinya sendiri mulai membuka masker yang menyamarkan identitasnya.

Suara dari ponsel membuat Taeil tersenyum agak lega. Nada sambung terdengar dan artinya ponsel seseorang itu masihlah aktif.

" _Yoboseyo, hyung_?"

Taeil benar benar menghela nafas lega, akhirnya. "Kamu kemana saja sih, hm? Pantai sudah memanggil-manggilmu. Jangan bergelung saja di kasur. Ayo nikmati liburanmu sebelum kita besok konser!"

" _Ya, hyung! Pinggangku masih sakit bekas kemarin.._ "

"Jangan salahkan _hyung_ , kamunya bikin _hyung_ nafsuan. Ayo! Lagipula Nishikinohama terlalu berharga untuk kita lewatkan, tahu."

" _Nishikinohama? YAA! Hyung kok ngga ngajak ngajak sih! Aku kan udah lama pengen kesana!_ "

Taeil tertawa, pastilah seseorang diseberang sana sedang cemberut, ngambek sama Taeil. "Tadi udah _hyung_ bangunin kamu, kamunya nggak mau. Pas _hyung_ bilang kalo _hyung_ mau pergi, kamu bilang kamu bakal nyusul nanti. Yaudah _hyung_ tinggal."

" _AAAAA! Eh, tapi kan Pantai Nishikinohama di Kaizuka kata Yuta hyung, pasti jauh._ " Taeil makin tertawa kencang, sambil merasakan hembusan angin pantai yang nyaman.

"Kaizuka itu masih di Osaka, sayang. Lagipula tak sampai 10 menit kok dari hotel kita kalau berjalan kaki. Kamu juga gabakal nyasar, soalnya tinggal ikutin jalan raya aja," Taeil melangkahkan kakinya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek mendekati laut, memperhatikan matahari yang terlihat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. "Ayo, _sunset_ -nya bagus loh. Nyesel deh nanti kalo ga kesini."

" _SPG banget sih. Iya iya aku kesana. Tapi agak lama ya soalnya gabisa aku jalan terlalu cepet.._ "

"Iya iya. Sana cepet siap siap. Kamu pake celana pendek aja, terus jangan pake sepatu, nanti juga dilepas soalnya."

" _Siap!_ "

.

.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, Taeil merasakan tangan mungil menutupi pandangannya, membuat Taeil tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Hayo tebak, siapa?"

Taeil melepas tangan mungil tersebut. "Doyoung, lamu gausah main tebak tebakan gini. Masa aku gakenal pacar sendiri jadi harus nebak?"

Doyoung tertawa, lalu menaruh dagunya di bahu lebar Taeil. Tangannya ia biarkan menjuntai di masing masing bagian bahu Taeil. "Iya iya."

Taeil menoleh kearah kanan, lalu tiba tiba mencium pelipis yang tertutup surai hitam kecoklatan milik kekasihnya. "Gimana, Nishikinohama nggak bikin kecewa kan?"

Doyoung menggeleng, matanya tak lepas dari hamparan air jernih dan matahari yang mulai pulang ke peraduan hingga tak sadar tangan Taeil mengenggam tangannya erat. Bagaimana mau lepas, kalau pemandangan seindah itu terpampang di depan mata? " _Aniya_! Benar kata _hyung_ dan Yuta _hyung_ , pemandangannya indah sekali.."

" _..Badaboda yeppeun yeppeun, neoui jageun soneul japgo japgo. Gateun kkumeul kkuneun, yeogin paradise paradise, para dise dise dise.._ "

 _Membandingkan pada laut yang cantik, menggenggam tangan kecilmu. Bermimpi pada mimpi yang sama, ini adalah surga._

Doyoung mengalihkan tatapannya ke Taeil yang sekarang malah menatap lurus ke arah laut didepan mereka. Taepi Taeil sama sekali tak sadar dan masih terus bernyanyi.

" _.._ _Byeolbitboda balkeun balkeun, neoui misoga nan joha joha. Gateun kkumeul kkuneun, yeogin paradise paradise, para dise dise dise.._ "

 _Membandingkan pada bintang yang semakin terang, aku menyukai senyummu. Bermimpi pada mimpi yang sama, ini adalah surga._

Doyoung mulai menatap laut kembali, melihat matahari akan benar benar tenggelam. Bintang-bintang mulai menampakkan diri, menggantikan cahaya matahari yang mulai meredup.

" _..Yeogi pureun island, nae ane siwonhage bureowa. Neoreul talmeun i island, dulmani deutneun padosoriwa. Nuni busin island, ireoke banjjagineun moraewa. Neowa geotneun island, ireoke i yeoreumeul chaewoga.._ "

 _Pulau berwarna biru ini secara menyegarkan memanggilku untuk datang, pulau yang menyerupai dirimu. Hanya kita berdua yang mendengar deruan ombak, pulau yang berkilauan, dengan pasir yang bersinar. Sebuah pulau untuk berjalan bersamamu, mari menghabiskan musim panas seperti ini._

Doyoung menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati _moment-moment_ langka yang bisa mereka rasakan. Berduaan di pantai menikmati _sunset_ bagi pasangan mungkin terdengarlah biasa. Tapi bagi Taeil dan Doyoung, ini sama sekali bukanlah biasa. Kesibukan keduanya membuat mereka tak punya banyak waktu berdua untuk menikmati waktu yang beranjak pergi.

" _..Gieok sok jeo pyeone namaitneun, pogeunhan geu norae norae, bureooneun baram tago, negero negero jigeum dallyeoga._ "

 _Pada kenangan kita yang tetap hidup pada lagu pengungkapan cintaku, pergi dengan embusan angin, ke arahmu aku berlari._

Taeil mengakhiri nyanyiannya dengan memangut bibir Doyoung lembut, tanpa nafsu. Hanya ada cinta yang tulus dan besar. Doyoung maupun Taeil menutup mata, merasakan apapun yang tersalur dalam ciuman manis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim."

"Aku juga, _hyung._ "

Author's note :

Maafin ini absurd sangat. Mudah mudahan manis yak. Semanis cinta Jaehyun ke Taeyong. WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK. Dan makasih buat aegiji yang mau ffnya ini dibajak sama aku, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA /evil laugh with Jisungie/

-takoyutaki


	5. NOT A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE

NOT A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE

Aku memutuskan akan hiatus sampai waktu yang belum bisa kutentukan karena mostly alasannya adalah sekolah.

aku baru masuk sma dan harus ngebiasain ritme belajar di sma yang pasti akan lebih cepat dr smp, dan the fact bahwa sma aku sma unggulan/ea/jd pasti lebih di push lagi belajarnya.

dan aku akan usahain semaksimal mungkin pas ada waktu senggang, aku akan bikn ff yang on-going sama yang baru. aku sebenernya lagi punya beberapa project sm orang tp with all my respect, harus ku pending dulu untuk waktu yang agak lama.

dan aku janji akan nyelesaiin beberapa ff langsung, dan maka dari itu aku akan hiatus untuk waktu yang lama. makasih semua yang mau baca, dan ngikutin, serta ngedukung selama aku hiatus dan maaf kalo belum bisa ngebikin semua ff yang kalian minta.


End file.
